


Thrilling

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Femslash February 2021 [24]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Crushes, F/F, Femslash February, Flirting, Hurt/No Comfort, Man Junko sure is something huh, Manipulation, Missing Scene, Pining, Pre-Canon, Unreliable Narrator, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: Though there’s a bit of an appeal to knowing that the girl that Junko likes so much would despise her if she knew the kind of person she really is. There’s nothing more despairful than living a lie, after all, and sure, Junko’s been doing it for two years, but she likes Sayaka, really likes her, in the way that Sayaka likes her, even. Sayaka doesn’t really like Junko, though, doesn’t like the Ultimate Despair, she likes the girl who Junko’s been pretending to be, lying that she is, since they’ve met. Oh, how tragic. It breaks Junko’s heart.“You’re using those psychic abilities of yours again, aren’t you?” Junko continues, with a huff. “Man, you can totally see right through me!”Giggling again, Sayaka says, “Well, you don’t make it that hard to, you know.” She smiles more softly. “And… the truth is, I don’t mind it when you try to fluster me like that.” She averts her gaze. “If it wasn’t already clear, it’s a yes on spending time with you today. I’d love to.”…Mmmm. Maizono Sayaka is really in love with her, huh?---Junko spends the last day before the killing game with one of her friends.---Femslash February day twenty four: Lie
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Maizono Sayaka
Series: Femslash February 2021 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137446
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Thrilling

**Author's Note:**

> written for day twenty four of femslash february! the prompt i used was "lie" and you can find a complete list in the series description

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow! Tomorrow tomorrow. It’s tomorrow!

Junko can barely go through the motions of getting dressed this morning. She’s all jittery!  _ Tonight,  _ she and Mukuro are going to wipe everyone’s memories of the past two years of their lives together as friends and classmates, and then  _ tomorrow,  _ they’re going to start the killing game! God! Just the thought of the bulk of the group of the best friends Junko has ever had dying without even remembering what she actually looked like fills her with despair, and the emotion is so  _ potent,  _ it’s  _ utterly  _ thrilling. There’s no possible way that this could go wrong for her-- even if it  _ does  _ go wrong, that thought alone fills her with a paralysing,  _ despairful  _ anxiety, and well, anyone could tell you Junko’s thoughts on that.

She loops her tie around her neck and sings loudly as she ties it, humming a little and grinning at herself in the mirror. Honestly, getting ready every single day when she’s not going anywhere or seeing anybody new is such a pain in the ass, but since today is in essence the last day she’s going to spend with her friends before they’re lost to her forever, Junko wants to look her best. Give them something to remember her by, y’know?

…Hee hee. Even just thinking about it like that is dreadful. Junko is all giggly as she puts in her contact lenses and bounces out of her bathroom, letting the door swing shut behind her and resting her hands on her hips, releasing a loud sigh. Tomorrow she’s going to be confined to the stupid control room during the day, and Mukuro’s going to get to sleep in the space she’s spent the last two years personalising to her own interests. Isn’t that just the worst? God, nothing can go wrong today, can it? (Or maybe everything can… Junko can’t decide which thought is more thrilling.) She beams around the room and skips out the door, closing it behind her and locking it.

Not that it would matter; Junko doesn’t keep anything important in that room, just stuff that a model would have lying around. The worst thing that someone could find on her in there is a box of blonde hair dye. Thinking about her friends all finding out Junko is actually a ginger… man, isn’t that just an  _ awful  _ feeling? But it’s nothing that would make or break her plans, so it’s not a big deal. She mostly just does it because of muscle memory, honestly. Not that she thinks any of her friends would be sneaking into her room-- unless it’s Hifumi, but Junko really doesn’t think he’s the underwear snatching type, no matter how creepy and objectifying his comics can be-- but you never know. It certainly wouldn’t be  _ boring,  _ if they did.

Man, Junko misses Izuru. Nothing against Junko’s friends, of course, but there’s just something about hanging out with a guy who really  _ gets  _ you, y’know? Being trapped in here with boring old Mukuro is definitely a kind of despair, but not really the thrilling kind. Junko can’t  _ wait  _ to set the killing game into motion. She hopes Izuru is watching it every second,  _ especially  _ if things go wrong and Junko uses that execution she planned out, she wants him to see the moment the press comes down on her and kills her, breaking all her bones and crushing every part of her--

Oh, is that Sayaka?

Train of thought thoroughly interrupted, Junko skips down the hall, calling, “Hey, hey! Maizono-san, wait up!” and looping her arm through the idol’s once she catches up with her. Sayaka turns, her eyebrows raising, but seems unsurprised by Junko’s presence, a smile coming to her face. This girl is so intuitive, it really is a shame she’s not bored by everything like Junko is. She’d be a real asset to the plan! Oh well. Junko’s excited to see how that intuition works out for her in a killing game, where she’ll be forced to see people dying… Sayaka used to be so selfish, before she became friends with everybody, and she was really ambitious when they first met, so one of the motives will probably get her eventually, but still, still! Junko hopes she’ll get to see her in at least a trial or two before that happens.

“Good morning, Enoshima-san,” Sayaka smiles. She squeezes Junko’s arm-- man, this girl is sweet-- and matches her pace, continuing on the way towards the dining hall. “You’re in a good mood this morning, is there something you’re looking forward to?”

Ahh, that intuition. How despairful to be seen right through like that… Junko briefly entertains the idea of Sayaka figuring out her plans and foiling them all before she can go about setting them into motion, a dreamy smile on her face, then shakes her head quickly. Hello! Earth to Enoshima! Pretty idol girl who’s totally gonna forget all about you tomorrow asked a question! “Not really, I mean, it’s pretty much all the same every day here, y’know?” Junko sighs. “Unless some really cool,  _ hopeful  _ person shows up tomorrow to end the Tragedy and let us all go home…”

Haha, as if.

“I really don’t have anything like that!” Junko shrugs. Man, lying like this to a beloved friend like Sayaka, it really hurts. Hehe. “I guess I was just excited to see you! We should hang out today, y’know? Do our nails and stuff, girl things! It’s been a bit since we’ve done something like that!”

Sayaka giggles. “Didn’t we paint our nails together last week?” She holds up the hand that isn’t looped around Junko’s arm, peering at her nails, which are still painted with a sparkly blue polish. “I guess the coat is starting to chip, and of course I’d be happy to spend some time with you, but it really hasn’t been that long.”

“Awww, but time totally drags on when I’m not spending it with you, Maizono-san!” Junko groans, tossing her head back, and cracks an eye open to catch Sayaka’s reaction. It’s hard to fluster her-- Sayaka’s used to getting all sorts of compliments and praise from her idol gig, and plus, she’s like,  _ super  _ demiromantic-- but Junko’s found that she’s had an easier time of it recently, and getting that kind of reaction out of her knowing that Sayaka isn’t even going to remember what her real face looks like tomorrow…  _ thrilling.  _ Painful. Everything Junko is craving right now, really.

And, predictably-- ugh-- Sayaka’s face is tinted slightly with pink when she next replies, chuckling a little. “Is that true? Or were you just saying that to fluster me?”

“Why can’t it be both?” Junko puffs out her cheeks. With anybody else, even Kyoko, Junko never feels  _ this  _ transparent, but Sayaka’s got a good head on her shoulders. Man, she would make  _ such  _ a good second in command… imagine,  _ two  _ Ultimate Despairs, lesbian lovers… wouldn’t that be fantastic? Not to mention the despair of being betrayed by Maizono Sayaka of all people… it would break Makoto’s little heart to pieces…

Though there’s a bit of an appeal to knowing that the girl that Junko likes so much would despise her if she knew the kind of person she really is. There’s nothing more despairful than living a lie, after all, and  _ sure,  _ Junko’s been doing it for two years, but she  _ likes  _ Sayaka, really likes her, in the way that Sayaka likes  _ her,  _ even. Sayaka doesn’t really like Junko, though, doesn’t like the Ultimate Despair, she likes the girl who Junko’s been pretending to be, lying that she is, since they’ve met. Oh, how tragic. It breaks Junko’s heart.

“You’re using those psychic abilities of yours again, aren’t you?” Junko continues, with a huff. “Man, you can totally see right through me!”

Giggling again, Sayaka says, “Well, you don’t make it that hard to, you know.” She smiles more softly. “And… the truth is, I don’t mind it when you try to fluster me like that.” She averts her gaze. “If it wasn’t already clear, it’s a yes on spending time with you today. I’d love to.”

…Mmmm. Maizono Sayaka is really in love with her, huh? Junko can see it in the way that she’s moving, hear it in the way she’s talking. The thing is, Junko’s had people fall in love with her before-- countless people, more people than Junko can even remember-- but this time, she didn’t… even really do it on purpose.

It’s not like Sayaka  _ wasn’t  _ supposed to fall in love with her, or anything. It wasn’t really a part of the  _ equation.  _ She was just, a classmate, a friend. That’s all.

Of course, it’s just fine like this. Junko doesn’t mind at all. It’s flattering, even. Sayaka isn’t the kind of girl who falls for people easily. This is different from the norm. This is  _ interesting.  _ And if Junko broke her heart… oh, the  _ despair  _ that would cause…

But of course, Sayaka isn’t actually… going to be in love with her tomorrow. She won’t remember her at all. She’ll probably even believe that Mukuro is her. And then eventually Sayaka will commit a murder, and Junko will kill her herself.

…

How boring.

“Great!” Junko chirps. She squeezes Sayaka’s arm. “You should tell me some stories about your childhood! I’m totally curious about who you were before you became an idol, y’know? I wanna know your origin story!”

The smile on Junko’s face feels fake, plastic. How utterly despairful, truly. It’s thrilling.

(Junko wonders when that stopped being the truth.)

**Author's Note:**

> writting from the point of view of canon junko is something else, man. i was gonna do phantom thief junko/detective sayaka for this but then my brain goblin took over and now there's just. a whole lot of pain. wow. love that for me
> 
> no i do not seek to glorify any relationships with junko, sayaka doesn't love the person who junko really is and junko's way of loving people is fucked up. there's nothing healthy about this fic even if it's not inherently toxic and i do Not take requests to write this kind of fic about junko. i just, y'know, sometimes you just, sometimes.


End file.
